RQG 65 - Parting in Prague
Summary The party lands in Prague. Ways are parted and a new era dawns. Synopsis Zolf has left the party behind, still upset, and storms over to this world’s equivalent of passport control. He is stopped by an official, who only speaks Czech, and hands over the Meritocratic papers that Wilde has given to him. Hamid, who has been chasing after him, is calling his name through the crowd and trying to catch up to Zolf before he disappears into the crowd. The official looks over the papers before handing it back to Zolf, and Hamid finally spots Zolf speaking with the official and runs toward him. Sasha, on the other hand, decides to slip through customs, and successfully does, hiding along with a family as the officials basically glance over her. She is also able to see Zolf, but decides not to run after him and Hamid, instead walking behind them and keeping an eye on them both. Bertie made the decision to slip out of the back of the hangar, where there are very few crowds, and he looks massively out of place in full plate and a sword on his hip. A few customs officials catch up with him and ask for his papers; Bertie lies and says he is the British Consular Official, and they completely believe him, but aren’t very sure what to do about it; they begin to step away, nodding and looking confused, until Bertie takes both of them under his arms and begins explaining who he is. He notices one of the officers motioning to another group of officers. Bertie backtracks a bit and explains that he needs to get to the British Embassy – he doesn’t speak Czech, and is gesticulating wildly to convey his point. One of the officials nods and hums and starts leading Bertie over to the area populated with people. They ask for his documentation, and Bertie pretends to be an academic, going off on a long tangent as he tries to get through passport control. The official is slightly confused but lets him go, and Bertie heads out of the station. He decides to find somewhere to stay – looking for a nice hotel. Zolf, meanwhile, has gotten through passport control and is wandering around looking for the first pub he can find. He finds a brewery instead, and the owners let him sit down with a drink. Zolf starts drinking and sulking. Hamid finds him sitting there, as does Sasha. Neither Zolf nor Hamid notice Sasha, and Hamid heads inside while Sasha sneaks up to the rafters to observe the conversation but not necessarily be a part of it. She pops the lever on a crane and shoots up onto the roof; she climbs into the loft and peers down on Hamid and Zolf. Zolf notices Hamid walking into the brewery and says hello, tells him to pull up a seat if he likes. Hamid orders an ale as well, and once it’s come over Zolf asks Hamid what he wants, and Hamid says he wants to make sure Zolf is okay. Zolf says he’s as fine as he ever is. Hamid asks what they should be doing next, and Zolf emphasizes that he won’t be working with Bertie anymore. Hamid asks if they should be hiring a new person, and Zolf sighs and says that they should, but they should hire someone to fill his position, and Hamid asks what he means. Sasha gasps; only Hamid hears the gasp. He glances up but doesn’t notice anything out of order. Zolf confesses that he tried to murder Bertie, and says that the only thing that’s gotten him through this is Campbell’s books, and Bertie ruined that for him as well. Hamid is confused and asks if it was really Campbell’s books (which Hamid thinks are trash), which Zolf doesn’t take well, saying rather angrily that some people weren’t able to have tutors or go to school and might be into “low literature” even if Hamid thinks himself above it. He asks if Hamid thinks the same way Bertie does, and finds Zolf “beneath him.” Hamid says no, and that he thinks Zolf is great, but Zolf continues ahead, repeating that Campbell’s books are the one thing that’s kept him going, and then when they meet the man, Bertie makes it all about himself and tries to kill him. Hamid agrees, and thinks that Zolf made the right decision and that Bertie went too far. Zolf disagrees, and repeats that he tried to kill Bertie too, and that he’s cracked under the pressure. He says that he doesn’t trust his god anymore, that Mr. Ceiling probably could have become a god, that gods are just as fallible as humans, and that he doesn’t want to be up for this anymore, that they killed the world economy, and that he can’t do it anymore. Hamid says that none of them are fine with it either, and that they did the right thing, and Zolf continues on to say that he’s spiraling from finding out that his dad and brother worked against the Meritocrats (the same people Zolf has a contract with) and that he doesn’t trust himself anymore, and he especially doesn’t trust himself around Hamid and Sasha anymore. And he doesn’t think he can be helpful anymore, not in a way that matters. He mentions that getting rid of Bertie would be hard enough, anyway. At this point, Sasha comes down from the rafters and offers to get rid of Bertie; Hamid jumps and Zolf just says hello. Hamid says that they can probably just let Bertie go and that he’ll go on another quest or something, but Zolf asks if Hamid really wants Bertie to be left to his own devices, which Hamid realizes might not be the best idea. Zolf says that he’d rather have Bertie in the group than roaming alone, cause they can at least keep him in check, and Sasha asks whether he thinks that about herself and Hamid as well. Zolf immediately says no. Hamid says he’s not religious, that he doesn’t believe in a god, but that he believes in his family and the power of the Meritocrats, and Zolf says that he used to but doesn’t anymore, and brings up the fact that what Guivre did to Eiffel’s Folly was not right. Hamid says it[s complicated, and that one thing he does believe in is Zolf, and that Zolf has shown him just what someone can accomplish when they put their mind to it. He admits that they’ve made mistakes, but that they’ve also done a lot of good. Slam cut to Bertie, at the end of the bar brawl in the center of Prague. There are three people on the floor, and Bertie standing over them with a drink, asking for directions to a hotel. Back to the other three: Zolf says that’s nice for Hamid to say, and that Hamid might believe in him, but Zolf doesn’t believe in himself. He says he’s cracked before, and he can’t do that again. Hamid says he doesn’t know if they can do it without Zolf, that he’s been the leader and been there for them. Zolf says the worst part of his experience has been the last month, and that he thinks they’ll be fine without him. He brings up crossing the channel and says that they’ve dealt with that also because of him. He calls himself the weak link on the team, and says that going on the airship was the one time to have a conflict-free time and that he’s the one who acted out of character; Bertie is Bertie, but Zolf should have behaved better. Sasha brings up the fact that Zolf saved her on the channel, and Zolf says he’s not trying to say that he’s completely failed, that he knows if something happens again and he cracks that he might not be able to save them again. He says that Sasha and Hamid have saved him just as much. Sasha says that one of the things she’s liked is that no one is forced to be in the party against their will, and that if Zolf is choosing to go, he should be allowed to, but that she doesn’t agree with it. Hamid agrees with her and says that if Zolf needs to go figure some stuff out, they’ll understand. And Zolf says he needs to sort himself out and find out more about the Harlequins. Hamid mentions that they have a contract, and Zolf says he’ll sort it. He says that he doesn’t want either of them to think it’s because he doesn’t want to work with them; he just can’t work with Bertie, and him leaving would be less damaging Smash cut to Bertie again. He still hasn’t gotten any hotel directions, and heads out of the saloon. The doors slam shut behind him, and a battered copy of a Harrison Campbell novel falls out of his back pocket, bounces, and lands on the ground (James definitely does all this for flavor). Back to the trio: Hamid says he understands Zolf’s reasons, but before he leaves they need to sell all the stuff they got from Paris. That way, Zolf can have some cash for when he goes off on his own. Hamid suggests that they go find a hotel, figure out what to do about the contract, and then Zolf can eat and sleep on it and make a decision in the morning. He says Zolf doesn’t need to see Bertie, that he’ll handle it. Zolf, instead, pulls out a card with all of the information to the account, and hands it over, saying that they can have his share. Sasha reaches out to take it and then decides not to steal the bank details. Hamid says that he’s still going to open an account in Zolf’s name, even if Zolf doesn’t want it, and Zolf says payment enough was meeting them (“or something emotional”). Hamid takes the card and hugs Zolf, starting to cry a little bit. Zolf hugs him back after a few seconds, and then says it’s okay. Hamid asks Zolf to stay for one last meal, trying to convince him to stick around for a little more, and Zolf says no, that he can get his own food, and asks Hamid to let him make a clean break. He says he’s not one for long goodbyes. Sasha asks if this means she’s in charge now, and Hamid says they’ll figure something out. He asks if they should still work with Bertie. Smash cut again to Bertie: he’s found a hotel, and is trying to find a way to the university; he doesn’t understand that he cannot walk there since it’s floating in the sky. He’ll have to pay a spellcaster to teleport up there. Back to the trio: Sasha says that Bertie is useful for taking the big hits, and Zolf says that he’s going to go, before suggesting they go find Bertie before he can get himself into a bigger mess. He thanks them, and says that he appreciates the time they’ve spent together. Hamid says that if Zolf ever needs anything, he can get in touch with him, and Zolf agrees but still walks out. Hamid asks Sasha if she wants to get some lunch; Sasha realizes they haven’t spent much time together, but they both like food, so it works. They both order one of everything and do a tour of the local eateries. Time accelerates to early evening. Sasha and Hamid have been eating all day, at which point a person is thrown through the window of the restaurant they’re standing outside of, and they hear Bertie’s very loud voice from inside, complaining. Sasha turns to Hamid and says Bertie’s his problem to deal with now. Quotes * Bryn: I listed my occupation as "murderer" and said I had nothing to declare but my intention to kill you. -- * Alex: So, they critically failed their "don't be bamboozled" roll, something that seems to happens more than I should like ... * Bryn: They gain the status "bamboozled". * Alex: It's a -1 to good sense and a -50 to getting in your way for the things that you want to do. -- * Lydia: I heard what you all said about me ... I know that I'm important ... I can do whatever I want. (Lydia laughs wildly) -- * Lydia: '''Do you actually take steps, or do they sort of flow— * '''Alex: '''He does take steps. * '''Lydia: '''Like a kinda snail procedure, or those like—like you're on roller skates! Or, on those little shoes where they have the wheels at the back! * '''Alex: '''Heelys?! -- * '''Bryn: I can organise anything I want in there, even if it's a word I'm not allowed to say! * Ben: A dedicated drinking session. * James: We're gonna have a seminar, just—I want one, I want one! * Lydia: A lecture! * James: Yes! * Lydia: A speaking engagement! * James: Yes! * Bryn: If, if Zolf is there it's more of a sea-minar. (Various "ah"s from the group) * James: Very good, very good. That's fine. * Bryn: Could've been worse guys, I could've gone sea-min-''arr''! -- * Zolf: I tried to kill him Bertie. Or, I was going to. * Hamid: What?! * Zolf: Yeah! I’ve had it with him, he’s awful… * Hamid: Well, yes, he always has been, but you tried to kill him?! * Zolf: Well, look, there has been one thing, one single thing that has got me through all of this, and that’s Campbell’s books, right? And the one thing that is good… * Hamid tries not to be disparaging and fails: Oh…really?! * Zolf: What? * Hamid: Nothing, nothing! I mean, if that’s what helped you, that’s fine. * Zolf: Everyone has the right to their opinion, Hamid. * Hamid: Absolutely! * Zolf: Just because we couldn’t get bought the best books over our childhood, and get taught by the best teachers, and go to the best universities, or have any education at all, means that some of us might like some low literature. Or is that beneath you? Do you feel like Bertie does, ey? Finding me beneath you? * Hamid: No, not at all Zolf! I think you’re great! -- * Zolf: '''I have cracked under the pressure. I don’t trust my god anymore. I saw a robot casually decide, “maybe I should be a god”, and do you know what, I think it could have done it, because, our gods, right, they’re like us. That’s what I feel. They’re as stupid and as fallible as us, and they screw up. Because if something can casually decide, “yeah, maybe I’ll be a god”, and I have no way of saying that oh, it couldn’t become a god, what’s Poseidon? -- * '''Zolf: I’m not up for this. I don’t want to be up for this. I’ve had to deal with that. We have crashed the world economy and killed a huge number of people. And, you know, you all seem to be fine with that but I sure as heck aren’t. * Hamid: Not fine with it, Zolf, but we did the right thing * Zolf: And it turns out my dad, and my brother apparently, were working against the Meritocrats. And now I’m working for the…I don’t trust myself, and I don’t trust myself around you lot. I don’t think that I am going to help you. And I think that…can you imagine trying to get rid of Bertie? Do you think he’s gonna go? He’s gonna stick around like a limpet. * Hamid: Do you think? * Sasha melts out of the shadows: I could get rid of him. * Zolf: Oh, hi Sasha. * Sasha: If you need him got rid of. -- * Hamid: There’s one thing I do believe, Zolf, and that’s you. You’ve shown me over the last two months, three months, just what someone can accomplish who puts their mind to it, who knows—and I know we’ve made mistakes as a group, but I still think we’ve done more good…and I think there’s things we’ve done that wouldn’t have happened if we hadn’t been there to do them. * Zolf: Look, you…that’s very nice of you to say. You might believe in me, I don’t anymore. And I’ve cracked before…in the basement in Kew. If I do that again…the stakes are too high. I can’t do that. * Hamid: I don’t know if we can do this without you, Zolf. You’ve been the voice of experience, you’ve provided the leadership, the direction that we’ve needed. * Zolf: Honestly, the worst experience I’ve had out of my experience has been the last month. So, I think you guys are fine. Almost drowning had nothing on that, and actually, we almost all drowned together, so you’ve got that too…like, that was previously the most traumatic experience of my life. I think you’ll be fine. Honestly, I…I am the weak link… -- * Zolf: I know that if something happens again, and I crack…then I might not be able to pull you out of the water…I might not be able to do anything to save you. You’ve saved my skin, just as much, so I wouldn’t worry too much about that. It’s not checks and balances, you don’t have to… you’re not in credit. * Sasha: Zolf, one of the things I’ve liked about this team is that no one is forced to be in it against their will using magical devices, or magical rings, the threat of beatings and dungeons, or any…that actually makes it my best job so far, from that perspective. And I think that being an employee benefit, should really, even if you are the boss, should extend to you. If you’re choosing to go, then…you should have the choice. That should be allowed. Even if it, you know, even if the rest of us… -- * Zolf: Look…those are the details to the bank account. I’ve got enough spare change here to get myself sorted out. I’ll go to the Meritocratic offices and have a chat to them, on my own. Take that. That’s the loot. That’s my share. I don’t need it anymore. * Hamid: Okay, Zolf, but I’m gonna open an account in your name and I’m putting your share of what we’ve earned so far in it. * Zolf: I don’t want it. * Hamid: I don’t care. * Zolf: Payment enough was meeting you. Whatever. Something emotional. Take that. Right? * Bryn: I take it and I hug him! I hug him before he can stop me! * Alex: Give it everything you’ve got, it might not happen again! Leave nothing back! * Bryn: I’m starting to cry. * Ben: After a couple of seconds one hand kind of awkwardly comes up and pats you on the back. * Zolf: There, there, Hamid. That’s…it’s ok. Um…we can keep in touch if you want. -- * Hamid: One last meal, Zolf! Let’s just have…let’s get some food in us at least! * Sasha: Do they have lobsters here? * Hamid: Probably! Oh, but they’ve got so many better things! They do such good beef stew, oh it’s lovely. I know this lovely, lovely restaurant up on the university level, I’ll take you there. * Zolf: I can get my own food, Hamid, please. Just let me make a clean break, ok? I’m not one for long goodbyes. -- * James: Can I just say that I love that this is—Hamid's thinking is that Zolf must be quitting the party because he's like hangry— * Bryn: I'm still a Halfling! * James: Maybe, maybe you could keep him on board if you just kept a boiled egg around because of emergencies. -- * Zolf: I’m gonna go. You can discuss this. Go find Bertie before he starts a war, alright? It’s been good working with you. And I appreciate the time we’ve spent together. * Hamid: If you ever need help with anything, then just get in touch with us Zolf, we’ll be… * Zolf: Sure…I will. * Sasha: Get in touch with Hamid, it’s not always very easy to know where I am. * Zolf: Yeah, I, I get that. * Hamid: Good…good luck, Zolf. * Sasha: Yeah, cheers Boss. * Zolf: Not anymore. See you later. He walks out. * Sasha: That was a sentimental point I was trying to……bye! -- * James: It's not a menu, it's a to-do list. -- * Sasha: Do…I mean…could we…could we stop? * Hamid: Ok, ok, we’ll go to this one last place and we’ll have a bit of a break, but the ambiance at this one, it’s probably the best restaurant in the whole city. * Sasha: What does ambiance taste like? Is it really filling? * Hamid: You’ll love it. * Alex: At this point, a person is bodily thrown through the window of the restaurant you were heading to, they land flat on their back and you hear a very distinctive voice from inside said restaurant. * Bertie: You call that a profiterole! * Hamid: Ohhh noooo! * Sasha: He’s your problem now. Dice rolls and Mechanics Sasha rolls a stealth check to sneak through passport control: 21. Bertie makes a diplomacy roll to convince the guards of who he is: 21. Bertie makes a perception check: 17. Zolf makes a knowledge local check to find a pub: 6. Hamid makes a perception check to find Zolf: 25. Sasha makes a perception check to find Zolf: 22. Hamid rolls perception to see Sasha, she rolls an opposed stealth: Hamid gets 22, Sasha gets 28. Sasha makes a disable device check to be lifted to the roof by a crane: 13. Sasha makes a reflex check while on the crane: 17. Bertie rolls a diplomacy check to get through customs: 23. Bertie rolls a knowledge local to get around Prague: 11. Hamid and Zolf roll a perception check to hear Sasha gasp, Sasha rolls stealth: Hamid gets 26, Zolf rolled a 13, and Sasha gets a 26. Plot Notes Category:Episode Category:Season 2